Dragon's Eyes and Sun's Smile
by Dark-Heart Alchemist
Summary: [NowexHanch] Nowe is on his tour of duty in the District of Hallowed Water when the district comes under attack. Nowe realizes their plot in time to save the lieutenant, will love blossom? [T]
1. Chapter 1: The Maiden of Hallowed Water

Chapter 1: The Maiden of Hallowed Water

* * *

Nowe walked through the district of hallowed water leisurely, ever since his new tour of duty back home started his life had become boring. Occasionally he would get to battle a stray ogre but that was about it. He had never seen the district's lieutenant and was intrigued of the tales of her beauty and the price for her pact with Kelpie, he wondered why that just because she lost her charm no one approached her willingly. He wanted to meet this woman so badly to see f the rumors were true, just as the thought set in the emergency bell rang and the knights yelled throughout the city. He stopped before the guard tower and looked upwards. The guard looked down and yelled to the young knight of the Seal. His voice was hardened but tender, this man had obviously been doing this job for quite some time

"We're under attack! Nowe it's those blasted rebels, Lady Hanch will be arriving on the battlefield shortly with our reinforcements. Can you hold out until then?"

Nowe nodded enthusiastically and sprinted off to the sluice gates, the sound of metal clanking against metal rang out as soldiers fought against the rebels and their small sub-human troop. Nowe had a bad feeling about this, even the rebels would not be foolish enough to attack with such a small force, unless..., no that was impossible. But Nowe wasn't going to take any chances, he signaled his forces to move in while he stayed behind. His stomach turned as he saw the rebels begin to retreat, 'Damn them' he thought. The rebels were obviously hoping the knights would pursue so they could lock the gates and ambush them. Before he could say anything the knights that were in the battle had exited to the other side of the gate. Nowe made the sign of the cross and bolted to the stone buildings that lined the streets, he prayed that they were protected but in his heart of hearts he knew they would not be returning. A guard saw him run towards the damn and yelled to him, Nowe waved to the sanctum of the district and yelled up to him

"It was a mere diversion, they are going to attack the Sacred Vial if we do not hurry."

The guard looked dumbfounded but rang the bell for all knights that were not in the fight to return to the sanctum. He had underestimated the power of the knights in this city, there was no one there to aid him. Despite his distaste for charging into the unknown he drew his longsword and rushed into the small circular room. He saw Hanch blocking attacks from a man in all black with her black spear, the man had one eye and a broadsword with many scars, Hanch stabbed at the berserk man but her spear was sent flying away almost stabbing into the Vial. She fell backwards and crawled as far from the man as she could. When she reached the edge a terrified look appeared on her face, Nowe reached the one eyed man just in time to knock him away from the lieutenant, his broadsword fell off the dais and into the abyss below. Nowe stood between Hanch and the man with his sword up in his guard, the man stood up infuriated but Nowe did not falter, he was terrrified of the man but he was a knight and he would not show his fears. But the strange person did not stay, he heard footsteps and when Nowe turned back from looking in the direction of the noise, the one eyed man was gone leaving Hanch alone with Nowe in the Dais of Hallowed Water. The woman was frightened for a bit with her eyes still closed and her arm covering her face until Nowe extended his hand to her with a smile

"Lieutenant Hanch, he's gone. You are safe now"

The lieutenant moved her hand from her face and placed it into Nowe's, her touch was cold and clammy, she looked so glum and sad. But Nowe felt a slight feeling for her, though he could not tell if it was pity. She had a strange inner beauty, he could not believe that no one had dared to approach her on their own and yet here he was standing only a few feet from her. She walked slowly over to her spear and grasped it with her bony hands, she shook her red hair in the dim lighting of the room and made her way slowly to Nowe. She seemed as if to be trapped under a curse, but he then remmbered she was a superior and bowed, she scoffed at him and paced around the dais grumbling things under her breath 'No no one wants to be with poor, ugly, Hanch. It was quite unsettling to hear her speak that way about her. As Nowe turned to leave her voice echoed throughout the small room, it was earie like that of a raven. He stopped and turned around listening closely to what she said, as if he was drinking her words.

"You are the dragon boy, Nowe is it?"

He nodded as she spoke, her eyes were horrifying, if the eyes were the window to the soul the her soul was filled with pain, anguish, and hatred. He stood carefully hoping not to upset the lieutenant with his actions, she was dark and mysterious, her skin pale and she had black circles under her eyes. She was so slender she seemed like a fragile plant that needed to be cared for every day of every week. Nowe wondered what she could have possibly looked like before her pact with Kelpie, "Sun-Smile" she used to be called, he had never seen someone so much in pain his entire life. He wondered if she had ever wanted to break her pact with Kelpie, he almost forgot she was standing before him. He gently took her hand and kissed the top of her palm, she gasped and just stared at Nowe, her face seemed different than before. She seemed to be scared but happy, he released her hand and spoke in a soft tone

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Hanch..."

* * *

I just got this idea because I felt bad that no one wanted to be with Hanch. Hope you like it.

Oh and if you beat Drakengard 2 on all modes I need some help getting the weapons. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Prices We Pay

Chapter 2: The Prices We Pay

(Two Days Later)

* * *

Nowe sat around a fire as the knights sung and danced, they were so liquered up you could ask one their name and they would have no idea. Though not that Nowe himself hadn't been drinking, just not as hard. After Nowe had saved lady Hanch he made it back to the battlefield in time to route the rebels with Legna's help, thinking about the event made Nowe wonder where Legna had run off to after they chased the rebels far from the district. He sighed and stood slowly, he heard a rustle of gravel and sand from the mountain ledge above the town in which they drank. His ears somehow heard the sound over the laughing drunk knights, he went into the pub and asked the owner where he could have possibly put his sword. He heard the rustle of metal and turned to see Hanch dangling the sword by it's waist strap. Nowe sighed in relief and smiled, he reached for the blade but the lieutenant drew her hand away from him. She was testing him for some reason, but Hanch seemed different, she hadn't once said anything about himself. Nowe had the same feeling he got when Hanch was attacked the first knight. He pretended to be so drunk that he groped her, as Nowe thought Hanch was not acting herself. He should have been dead, he reared his head back up and pretended to scratch the small of his back. He drew glory's bane and quickly pierced Hanch's abdomen with the blade. An inhuman cry was heard and the knights ran into the pub. They saw what Nowe was doing and looked around for their swords. Nowe turned around Hanch's body for all to see, she was nothing more than a black magician. He pushed the body forward allowing the dagger to dig in deeper as the magician fell stomach first into the wooden floor. He grabbed his longsword quickly and wrapped his belt around his slender waist. All of the alcohol had seemed to mysteriously disappeared, he did not have impaired vision of any slight sick feeling. He called out for Legna and saw the beast perched on the roof of the pub, Nowe gasped that the structure hadn't imploded yet. Then he realized the beast was still flapping it's large wings, he didn't even have to say anything. Legna grabbed him by the shoulders with his large talons and flew about a hundred feet, he tossed Nowe from his talons and watched as he fell, they had been practicing on this for weeks, Legna dived after Nowe at blinding speed. In a matter of mere seconds Legna was between Nowe's legs. Nowe gently warmed the blue dragon as the wind blew through his auburn hair. 

"Let's hurry to the Temple"

Legna let out a pointless roar and sped off towards the dam that held the water from the city, Nowe saw torches line the ledges leading to the temple, they were not knights or else they would have just come through the main road. He grappled onto Legna tightly as he maneuvered through the valley to the sluice gates, the intense night air could have frozen Nowe had he not been able to stay close to Legna. The Dragon had enough heat in it's body to burn any it to ruble. He smiled and released his arms from Legna, the Dragon got close to the platform leading the the dais before slamming it's talons into the pavement stopping itself from falling into the water or sliding into the sanctum but causing serious damage to the ground. Nowe jumped off and made his way to the gates that led into the inner sanctum, he quickly grabbed a crimson torch from the wall. Usually the gates would have been easy to open but now with the guards gone it took him a while. When he entered he saw nothing but a dim candle in the center of the dais. he walked towards the platform when the doors slammed shut. Nowe was frightened but paid no attention to it, he drew his longsword slowly with one hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. He tried not to alert anything that was in there to his presence but something moved in the shadowy water. He was still a bit impaired from the drinking but he could have sworn he saw a horse. He shook his head and then the thing was gone. He sighed heavily, that moonshine must have taken a great toll on him, his vision began to go and then his smell. Soon he could not see or smell anything. Soon after he collapsed, after hours of sleeping he awoke around midnight he awoke in the center of the dais in the arms of Hanch, she moved his bangs from his eyes, she really had not known he was awake until he flinched and let out a tiny pain driven noise. She dropped him and stood up quickly. She was flushing red but it was hidden by the haze he still had in his eyes. He tried to stand but his muscles were sore all over. He let out a groan and stared at the roof. He clenched his fists and tried to rise once more. When that fell and he did as well she moved slowly back to him. He tried to move again but she placed a blanket over him.

"What happened to me? I remembering standing right here before I collapsed"

Hanch shushed him and gave him a bowl with a red liquid inside, Nowe was hesitant at first but after Hanch shoved it close to him he drank it. The taste was pungent and it smelled like death, he almost threw up before realizing the pain and restrictions he had were gone. He sat up slowly directing his attention to Hanch, he bowed his head for a second before hearing a distinct neighing sound. Nowe glanced over in the direction to see a horse like creature in the water. Hanch seemed not to be bothered with the giant beast. It was a freakish mutant like beast. But it had a familiar feeling to it, like he had met it before. Hanch waved to the creature and it submerged itself in the water once again.

"Kelpie let out a mist thinking it was protecting me. He is sorry for what he did, as am I"

Nowe was a little confused but when he turned to Hanch she was refiling his bowl with the water that surrounded the dais. Nowe heard the sound of footsteps, this time it sounded just like when he was back in the village, like bare feet. He looked contently forward before hearing the rustle of clothes. It wasn't the knights, that was for sure, he heard the faint sound of wood pressing against string. He flinched and stood as quick as he could, a howling noise filled the dais as Nowe bound towards Hanch, he stood in front of her with his back to the sound as around 10 arrows pierced his armor and stabbing into his back with the head of the arrows. Nowe could not keep himself up, he accidently fell forward into the water, pushing Hanch in before him. His blood seeped through the armor and into the water that he was lying in. He saw Hanch as the beast he had seen earlier grab her and pull her above the water. He heard the sound of ice shattering and death cries. The maiden of water's pact beast must have been powerful to annihilate them so quickly. Then he heard the ice again, this time the water he was surrounded in froze, the ice craced making him feel like he was going to die of the cold. He felt himself be carried to the surface, he gasped for air but it was so cold he just ended up choking, for a few seconds he felt his life slip away until he felt heat that could melt and ice berg. It was Legna, but even his flame did not help, Nowe was dying for sure now. He looked towards Legna and motioned for Hanch. She grabbed him and rushed forward dragging Nowe behind, the exposure to the night air outside made it worse. But what Legna had in store for him was his only chance. The Dragon coughed horridly letting out screams of pain. Nowe glanced towards the Dragon as it placed the orb near Nowe. He knew that a pact was the only way to keep him alive. Noe placed his hand over his chest and dug it into himself deeply, the pain was excruciating to him, he had been told of pacts many times but not of the pan he would feel. He held to orb out to the orb Legna had and light covered them both. Nowe felt invigorated but at the same time he felt like he was being turned inside out, the light disappeared and Nowe was fine, his wounds healed and all scars removed, bu when he saw everything around him the pavement did not feel cold and his back didn't hurt despite that he was laying against a sharp brick. When he tried to rise his legs felt numb, so did the rest of his body. He finally stood and looked to Legna. He bore a mark all over his body that was like a seal. He spoke solemnly as he fell down

"What happened to me?"

Legna was silent for a while before rearing his head towards Nowe andbreaking the skin on his skin with his teeth, Nowe was expecting to scream and be in horrible pain but he felt nothing

"Your price...You can no longer feel, my boy..."

* * *

I sort of had writer's block. If I think of something better later I'll add it in as like an alternate fate where it's ErisxNowe or ManahxNowe. Like the endings of Drakengard whichare altereddepending onwhat choices you make. 


End file.
